Heaven
by fenghua
Summary: [TransFic/ChanHun] Chanyeol kehilangan Sehun karena sebuah kecelakaan, dan sejak itu ia berubah. Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika menemukan kekasihmu yang seharusnya meninggal di tengah kerumunan? Apakah ini portal menuju surga?


**Heaven**

.com(/)story(/)75221552-heaven%E2%9C%A8chanhun

Story by Chanhun_64 ( user/Chanhun_64)

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamarku lewat celah jendela, membuatku harus bangun dan berupaya untuk tetap melangsungkan hidupku. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Sehun, aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri karenanya, siapa yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan kekasihnya pergi ke sebuah pesta sendirian? Pada malam itu, aku tidak bisa ikut menemaninya ke pesta teman kami karena tugas kuliah yang membuatku harus tetap dirumah dan aku membiarkannya pergi dengan Luhan.

Keesokan harinya aku dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang terus menelponku dan menceritakan tentang kejadian yang telah menimpa Sehunku, aku ingat ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit dengan harapan Sehunku masih hidup tapi itu semua mustahil. Dampak dari kecelakaan itu terlalu besar dan membuatnya meninggal seketika, kupikir Luhan juga ikut terluka, tapi tidak, si brengsek itu membiarkan Sehunku pulang sendiri.

Aku hancur, separuh jiwaku hilang, bahkan aku tak mampu mengeluarkan air mataku, aku sudah menangis terlalu banyak hingga tidak ada air mata yang tersisa. Aku menatap lantai dibawahku, aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup, sudah banyak sekali kegagalan yang telah kuterima, jika bukan karena Baekhyun aku pasti sudah bertemu dengan Sehun.

Aku baru saja akan bangkit dari kasur dan mencari makanan untuk kumakan ketika seseorang masuk kekamarku dan segera membuka tirai jendela, membuatku serasa buta sejenak.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol! Bangun, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku!" Sergahku.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya? Jangan bilang kau akan meminum pil gilamu itu? Kalau iya, tolong jangan salah minum pilmu ya, terakhir kali kamu meminum pil kontrasepsi kakakmu." Balas Baekhyun, masih berkacak pinggang di dekat jendela.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Baekhyun! Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda." Balasku, bangkit dan meringkuk disofa.

"Channie, tidak ada yang sedang bercanda disini. Kau tahu seberapa menyesalnya Luhan, ia bahkan tidak berani berbicara dengan kita sejak kejadian itu." Kata Baekhyun, perlahan duduk disebelahku dan memelukku, mencoba menenangkanku. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini, oke? Kai dan Kyungsoo hari ini akan menghadiri konser rock kesukaan mereka, temani aku dan siapa tahu kau bisa menghibur dirimu?"

"Jangan memaksaku, Byun." Gumamku, ia tiba-tiba menarik selimutku dan memelukku lagi, kali ini lebih erat dan menyesakkan.

"Lepaskan aku, Baek!" Bentakku.

"Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk ikut denganku." Balasnya, makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku!" Balasku menyerah, Baekhyun memang lebih kecil dariku tapi kekuatannya luar biasa.

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk bersiap-siap, aku segera mandi dan... ya, bersiap-siap.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin menggunakan _make-up_?" Tanya Baekhyun menatapku.

"Buat apa?" Balasku bingung, apa Baekhyun kira aku wanita?

"Yah... Siapa tahu kau ingin terlihat seperti anak _punk_?" Balasnya mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak terima kasih, sekarang bisakah kita segera berangkat?" Tanyaku agak jengkel.

"Bahkan tidak menggunakan _eyeliner_?" Tanyanya lagi.

" _The hell,_ Baek. _NO!_ " Okay, aku terdengar sangat-sangat kasar. Aku melihat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya dan mengambil _foundation_ dari sakunya, _wow_ , ia bahkan membawa _make up_ nya kemanapun ia berada. "Apa kau tahu, kau telah memaksaku ikut denganmu. Kalau kau tetap memaksaku menggunakan _make up_ aku tidak jadi pergi." Tambahku dan ia segera menyimpan _foundation_ nya lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya.

Perjalanan kami sangatlah sunyi, aku tahu aku tidaklah begitu nyaman dengan orang lain selain Sehun tapi... Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Maksudku, ia selalu memberi _support_ tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku mengeluarkan cincin yang kujadikan liontin di kalungku dan menatapnya sejenak, cincin itu adalah cincin pasangan yang kuberikan pada Sehun saat 6 bulan hari jadi kami, di cincinku bahkan ada ukiran inisial namanya 'OSH' dan aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak jauh saat aku kembali menatap langit.

"Channie?" Aku mendengar Baekhyun memanggilku dan meleatakan tangannya di bahuku.

"Ya?" Balasku, menghapus lelehan air mata dari pipiku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan masih mengusap mataku dengan tisu.

"Kau jalan dulu, aku akan menyusulmu." Balasku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun dan Kai sudah setengah mabuk dan aku untungnya masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku sedangkan Kyungsoo ia sama sekali tidak mabuk karena ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menonton band favoritnya.

"Hentikan, cebol Byun!" Aku memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti menghabiskan kaleng bir di tangannya tapi yang merasa adalah Kyungsoo dan ia menatapku dengan sendu dan tersenyum sedih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yeol?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam sebelum tersenyum lirih.

" _Well_ , tidak terlalu baik."

"Kau bisa melepaskan penatmu, kau tahu?" Balasnya lagi.

" _Thanks_ , Kyung. Tapi aku lebih baik tidak melakukannya."

"Baiklah... Yah! Jongin, jangan lakukan itu!" Ia berlari menuju pria berkulit kecoklatan – Jongin – yang saat ini sedang menelanjangi dirinya di tengah kerumunan publik.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan ponselku dan merekam kejadian konyol yang jarang terjadi ini namun terhenti saat aku menghirup aroma familiar yang begitu kurindukan dan membawaku kembali ke kenangan indahku bersama Sehun. Ya, aku mencium aroma Sehun disini, aku merasakan dorongan pelan dari belakangku dan membuat kaleng birku terjatuh, aku mebalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang mendorongku namun aku hanya menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, sejenak aku merasa kenal dengan pria itu tapi ku hilangkan pikiranku untuk mengejarnya karena ini mungkin hanya halusinasi karena alkohol yang barusan ku konsumsi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kerumunan untuk mencari Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang, kalau perlu ku seret dia sekalian. Tapi nyatanya aku kalah berdebat dengan si cebol Byun itu. Ia tetap tidak mau pulang dan alhasil aku berjalan menjauhi dari kerumunan dan duduk di sekitar pepohonan yang ada di area konser itu, menghirup udara segar dan menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang sembari mendengar sebuah lagu yang membuatku tersadar.

 _I'm not the perfect person_

 _There are many things I wish I did not do_

 _But I still try to learn it..._

 _I never mean to do those things to you_

 _And I have only one thing to say before I go..._

 _That I just want you to know..._

Aku tersenyum mengingat Sehun yang selalu menyanyikan lagu ini, aku kembali mencium aroma Sehun dan menarikku dari pikiranku, aku menatap ke arah panggung dan melihatnya turun dari panggung. Apakah ini semua nyata? Aku segera berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Punggung yang lebar namun ramping, bokong yang kencang, tinggi yang semampai, dan cara berjalan yang sama dengan Sehun. Kalian bisa bilang aku gila, tapi aku berumpah jika ia adalah kekasihku, Sehunku.

"Sehun? Sehun, tolong berhenti, Sehun!" Panggilku sambil berlari mengejernya, namun saat ia menyebrang jalan ia menghilang. Tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali jatuh dan aku terjatuh berlutut. Aku menunduk dan menarik rambutku, pikiranku mulai membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila!

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over_

 _And the reason is you..._

Aku merasa tepukan di bahuku dan aku segera memeluk tubuh itu, menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seperti ini lagi, jangan pernah mengabaikanku." Gumamku, aku terisak dan sulit bernafas. "Ini semua karenamu, Hunnie, kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku tanpamu."

"Hunnie?" Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku begitu mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara Sehunku.

"Kyungsoo? M-Maafkan aku, ku-kupikir kau-" Gagapku.

"Hentikan, Yeol. Tidak apa-apa, aku melihatmu berlari dan aku datang untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatmu berlari, teman-teman sudah ada di mobil, dan sebaiknya kita pulang karena sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"A-Apa kau tidak melihat pria yang kukejar, Kyung?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, maka dari itu aku khawatir dan mengejarmu. Kau nampak sangat terburu-buru." Jawabnya dan mataku membulat tak percaya dan Kyungsoo membopongku dan menuntunku menuju mobil. _Tuhan, apakah aku mulai gila?_

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah Kyungsoo dan aku membantunya membopong Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku kembali memutar kenanganku bersama Sehun, tadi aku yakin jika aku melihatnya turun dari panggung, tapi kenapa ia bisa menghilang begitu saja?

.

.

Terjemahan lainnya! Dan kali ini adalah Chanyeol x Sehun. Cerita kali ini adalah karya dari **Chanhun_64** semoga kalian suka ya. RnR guys! :D Btw, kalau ada yang minat join grup **HunKers (Sehun Uke)** silahkan **chat** di **Line** ku **iweniee, CHAT** ya guys jangan Cuma add doang. Thank you!


End file.
